The Scar and the Sword
This is a Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover. Only has 2 POV's, Harry Potter's and Percy Jackson's. Takes place in 2017, so all the epilogue kids are there (Harry& Ginny's kids, Ron & Hermione's kids, ect. ect.) Percy is married to Annabeth and has 2 kids, Silena Jackson (age 5) and Luke Jackson (age 2) JJRawesome deixou esta mensagem 21:55, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 1: Harry Hello. Harry Potter here. So this all started with a job. Some idiot had robbed Gringotts. I flew in on my trusty Firebolt broomstick. I flew up close to the sun, so the words inscribed in gold on the handle, "HJ POTTER'S FIREBOLT", shone right into his eyes. I flew down and did a backflip off my broom. A satisfying "clink" was heard as the metal soles of my boots hit the ground. I raised my wand. "Give up yet?" I asked him. Mosst dark wizards said "yes" and let me take them, but this guy was not going down without a fight. He charged me, brandishing a sword half-bronze half-steel. "Expelliarmus!" I shouted. A jet of scarlet light shot from my wand. He deflected it off his sword and slashed. I Apparated too the other side of him just in time and cast Petrificus Totalus nonverbally. I grabbed him by the shoulder. Then I noticed something. This kid had a 3-line tatoo on his right cheek. "Ouranos..." He muttered weakly, before falling to the ground unconsious. He hit the ground and vanished into purple mist. His sword lay on the ground. I picked it up. I slashed my hand (A/N Not emo! checking if it's a magic object or not!) Then something weird happened. When I slashed with the bronze side, it went through me like a ghost. When I slashed with the steel side, it cut like a regular blade. "Interesting..." I muttered, performing a Healing Charm on my cut hand. Then the sword morphed into a scythe before dissapearing into violet mist, much like the boy I fought, not much older than my son Albus. Albus... I sent my Stag patronus to my best friend Ron, having it ask him what house Albus and Rose were sorted into. A few minutes later, a silver dog flew up too me. "Hufflepuff. Both of them." it said in Ron's voice. Hufflepuff. My son is loyal and hardworking. So is my neice. So I got on my broom and flew home. Chapter 2: Percy I was at home when this speil started. I was watching my 5-year old daughter, Silena, play with my 2-year old son, Luke. Silena. Ahhh, just like Annabeth, but with my hair color. Luke. Looked like a blonde me. I was watching them play when I heard a crash. "Annabeth, Run! Take the kids and go! I got this!" I shouted. A man walked out. He wore a black hooded robe and a metal mask over his face. He carried a wooden stick, about 14 inches long. He took off his hood and was a fairly handsome man. I mean, he had a good tan and his brown hair was neat, but his eyes ruined the picture. They were a bright amber color and looked into your soul. "Hullo." he said, and I noticed he talked in a british accent. "I'm Andus Marcurcko. Sincere regrets, but I must kill you now. Avada Kedavra!" he said, pointing his stick at me. A blast of green light shot out. All of my body, every thought in my ADHD brain told me to dodge or block that green blast. I jumped over it and threw my sword like a javelin. The man shouted "Wingardium Levios-" before the sword impaled itself in his stomach. He fell to the floor. Then a misty hazel blast came out of his wand. It rose too the sky and then exploded into a misty skull with a snake coming out of it. "For Voldemort." he said before closing his peircing eyes one last time. I took my sword out of his body. "Guys, it's okay. You can come out now!" I shouted to my wife and kids. My wife came out, holding my son and being followed by my daughter. "Daddy? What was that?" Silena asked. "Some weirdo with a stick, shouting funny words. But stuff happened when he said them." "Okay...?" Annabeth said, questioningly. "Oh, and he mentioned a name. Voldemort...?" I said. Then in the sky I saw more people, dressed as the first man was in black robes and masks. "We have to go. If anything happens, it's on my consience." I ordered. We fled the house. Chapter 3: Harry I made it home. A riot was ammassing outside my house. They all held weapons and chanted "OURANOS! OURANOS!" "Ginny!" I shouted to my wife. "GINNY!" A muffled voice rang out. "I'm here! No! STUPEFY! Sorry!" "We have to go!" Then a boy stepped forward. He had long-ish sandy hair and ice-blue eyes. "Hello there. Sorry about this Mr. Potter, but.." Then he stabbed forward with his sword. Harry just had tome to deflect it. "Who are you?" Harrry growled. "I'm your worst nightmare." Chapter 4: Percy We ran towards camp. "Come on, it's just this way." I said. "Ugh." Annabeth replied. "Oh, come on..." I said. Then I saw it. Thalia's pine. "YES!" Annabeth shouted. We ran to the Jackson cabin we built a few summers ago. It was big and grey, with a green roof and door. We went inside. "Yeah. Wooo!" I shouted, collapsing on me and Annabeth's bed. Annabeth sat down next to me. We lay down. Then Jason came in. "Uh, you guys, me and Piper just wanted to OH MY GODS!" "No! We weren't doing anything!" Annabeth said, red as a rose. "Yeah!" I agreed, probably just as red. Jason was cracking up. He could not stop laughing. Then Annabeth pushed him out the window. "Annabeth!" I shouted. "He can fly." Annabeth said. BOOOM! "It's okay, this bush broke my fall!" Chapter 5: Harry The Blonde boy introduced himself as Medeo Miqu. He held a sword, that, unlike the rest of the others, which were half-bronze half-steel, was made of a dull yellow material. He grinned. "Looks like it's time for you to DIE!" he said. He stabbed at me. I shouted "STUPEFY!" and a blast of red light shot out of my wand. He backflipped over me and swung his sword, which became made of purple mist just as it hit me. "Or not." Medeo grinned. A flash of lavender filled my vision, and when it went away, I was standing in front of a very shicked girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hello!" I said. Then she slapped me. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO WITH PERCY?" she shouted. I noticed she was american. "Nothing! Some guy hit me with a sword made of mist and I was here!" I replied. "Hmmm...Percy vanished into mist..." she said. "Who are you?" "Harry Potter." I replied. "Ok. Harry, something's going on here." "Definetly." "So lets figure it out together."